Welcome Home
by smutwhut
Summary: After a long month without Sasuke and sex , Naruto's body feels quite... lonely. Therefore, on one night, he delights himself in some toys he had nearly forgotten. But someone makes a rather pleasurable interruption. SxN, includes usage of toys and dirty talk. Lemons all around.


AN: I don't own. I also know this is highly unrealistic and probably completely incorrect, BUT HEY IT'S FANFICTION. : D

Review please? (:

Sasuke had been gone for one long month for a mission. Naruto, his lover, was affected by Sasuke's leave by far more than anticipated. Obviously, the blond male missed Sasuke's company and voice, but he really missed their sex as well. Sex with Sasuke was always special and explosive. Certainly, Naruto could take a week or so (even that was stretching it) without sex, but a month was much too long.

On one night of loneliness, Naruto realized that he had enough. Although the torturous month was nearly over, he could not control himself, even with his heightened skills of concentration and restraint. He wanted nothing more than his nipples to be played and slathered over, his cock to be teased lovingly with nimble fingers, and his entrance to be entered passionately and powerfully. Reaching in a secret drawer, Naruto withdrew a few of the toys he had stored before he became Sasuke's lover – and property in bed. First, he took out some nipple clamps that he hadn't touched in a long while. On the ends of the clamps, there was a heavy metal ball in order to secure more painful pleasure. Sitting himself down on the master bed and leaning against the headboard, Naruto wet his fingers with an eager, pink tongue and dropped them to his dusky nipples, teasing the one on the right first. Moans were released from the blond's petite mouth as it was tweaked and pulled, gradually turning a delectable pink. The now-hardened pebble became increasingly sensitive, the burning saliva contrasting against the somewhat cold air. Naruto, sticking out his tongue in concentration, placed a nipple clamp directly on the erect nub, moaning in pleasure as the metal ball weighed his chest down. He attacked his left nipple similarly, twisting it clockwise, wetting it, and placing on the clamp. Naruto thought of Sasuke whispering lustfully into his ear, telling Naruto what a slut he was. Naruto's cock became erect just by his nipples getting played with and imagining Sasuke.

Naruto's fingers flew down to his cock, which was leaking full pearls of precum. Teasing the sensitive head nimbly, Naruto reached for his second toy: a cockring. Naruto liked the ring. Although it was torturous, the ending orgasm was worth it. Securing it onto the base of his cock, Naruto's fingers flittered around his cock once more. Naruto also grabbed a moderately-sized dildo. It would do. Naruto, imagining that it was Sasuke's engorged member, teased the tip of the toy with his tongue and then forced the entire toy into his mouth. Although it was not huge like his partner's manhood, it still forced open Naruto's throat, which began to deepthroat the plastic toy without much pause. Closing his eyes, Naruto could nearly hear Sasuke's groans of pleasure and urges to keep going. His right hand grabbed a nipple clamp gently, increasing the pressure. His cock, although untouched, was beginning to feel the constricting cockring.

Naruto, however, felt a need in a different place. Taking the wet dildo out of his mouth, Naruto placed it on the bed and began to stroke his puckered entrance. It'd been much too long without a cock inside of it, thrusting in and out, in and out. Wetting his fingers again, Naruto placed a slender and tan finger inside, gingerly probing around before he found that spot. A shock of wonderful pleasure ran through him. Eagerly, the blond male placed in a second finger, and soon a third. He wanted something more, something that could penetrate him deeper. Grabbing the almost-forgotten dildo, Naruto thrust it inside with a fluid motion, immediately hitting his prostate. Shifting his body so his chest was on the soft blankets and his legs were spread with his ass swaying in the air, Naruto pumped the dildo into his ass with powerful motions. His sensitive nipples, still clamped, brushed against the white bed sheets. His member hung proudly between his legs, turning red from need. His mouth opened from the immense pleasure and moaned out Sasuke's name. After a few minutes of fucking himself on the toy, Naruto took his left hand and removed the cockring. After a few strokes, Naruto's body spasmed, hitting the ultimate climax. Naruto had come onto the bedsheets, white on white. But yet he still wanted more, as Sasuke had trained him to not be satisfied with just one orgasm, although it was powerful.

Replacing the used dildo, Naruto took out a large vibrator, an old favorite of his. At least it was closer to Sasuke's. Immediately, it was entered into Naruto in the same position. Moaning at the intrusion, Naruto began to play with his balls and his cock, which was now released from the cockring. Deciding not to put it on again, Naruto placed the ring near the abandoned dildo. Twitching fingers brushed the toy and pushed it to its medium setting. For a minute, Naruto let out pleasurable moans as the large toy constantly vibrated against his prostate. He lifted himself up onto the toy, so his lithe body was suspended above it. Although it was uncomfortable, the shinobi reminded himself that the toy would be able to go in deeper. This way, the nipple clamps also worked better. Naruto could also see his sweaty, lusty body in an easy, downward glance. The sight of it turned him on even more, if that was possible. Lifting himself up from the vibrator temporarily, Naruto felt the air and the emptiness in his greedy entrance. He slammed himself onto the vibrator, which went in much deeper than before and immediately hit his prostate. The pleasure was so immense that he barely kept his balance. The metal balls on the nipple clamps flew wildly for a second, twisting and tugging the tiny nubs.

"Sasuke, Sasuke… fill me up deeper and come in my slutty hole," Naruto breathlessly moaned, thinking of his dark and handsome lover. He was definitely turned on by dirty talk. His unrestrained cock was close to release when a sudden, cold hand blocked off his orgasm. Immediately stunned, Naruto's blue eyes flew to meet Sasuke's black ones. He had been so into pleasuring himself that he missed Sasuke's entrance. Somehow, the thought that his lover had seen him in such an intimate moment aroused him immensely.

"You missed me that much, hm? You little whore; you can't even survive a month without a man's dick. Just the sight of you nearly made me come in my pants. You're so sexy when you're in that position, fucking yourself with a toy. Go on, fuck yourself on it. Moan my name and imagine it to be me," Sasuke murmured, seating himself on a nearby chair. Naruto could only moan in agreement, head shaking rapidly as tears were beginning to form from the overwhelming pleasure, which began to envelop him in spasms. Pushing the toy to its highest setting, Naruto continued to force himself upon the vibrator, moans coming out unrestrained. Sasuke continued to watch him intently, a lazy hand stroking his erect member. However, even his control was wavering as he watched Naruto become an animal to lust. With unrivaled speed, Sasuke lifted the dazed Naruto from the vibrator and entered Naruto himself.

"It's so hot… fill me up, your cock truly is the best. Fuck me like the insatiable whore I am with your huge, throbbing cock that I missed so much. Deeper, deeper…," Naruto managed to make out, his body shaking from Sasuke's powerful thrusts. The nipple clamps, nearly forgotten, were pulled and increased the sexual sensations. With a few more strokes, Naruto came, his lower half spasming wildly. Sasuke soon came too into Naruto's ass. Naruto soon got off and removed the clamps from his abused and red nipples. Between his feminine legs, there was an unmistakable trail of Sasuke's cum, showing his ownership of the shinobi.

"Welcome home, Sasuke."


End file.
